The Andy Griffith Show Mentioned Characters
This is a list of characters whose names are mentioned in dialogue, but who do not actually appear on The Andy Griffith Show.u A *'Al Becker' (A Date for Gomer): Andy begins to tell a story about Al, yet no one knows him. He had a long-haired collie dog. *'Albert' (Floyd the Gay Deceiver): Andy says hello to him. *'Andy Becker' (Quiet Sam): Infant Son of Sam Becker. *'Art Crowley' (Andy on Trial): He runs Crowley's Market *'Augusta Finch' (Aunt Bee's Medicine Man): Passed away, Aunt Bee's exact age. Also went by "Gussie". She always "enjoyed" poor health. *'Arthur' (The Rumor): He calls the courthouse. *'Arthur Tarbox' (Opie and the Spoiled Kid): He and wife moving out of town because people talk about other people too much. Mrs Tarbox is prematurely gray. *'Alice' (Goober Takes a Car Apart): Goober tells her how to change her oil. He thinks she's a Quaker. *'Andrew Beasley' (The Case of the Punch in the Nose) His boy once dated Emma Lars, who married Bobby Dribble. B *'Barbara Edwards' (Opie Loves Helen): Andy had a crush on her while in school. *'Barbie Tyler' (Opie's Ill-Gotten Gain): Makes straight-A's and is apparently a teacher's pet. *'The Bellfasts' (The Rumor): Opie spends the night with them. *'Benji' (The Perfect Female): This girl's name is unknown, but Andy Taylor calls her "Benji" because he thinks she looks like Benjamin Franklin. *'Bertha' (The Farmer Takes a Wife): Bertha was a friend of Jeff Pruitt, and he married her. *Billy Ray Talbot - Mayberry Postmaster *'Birdie Blush' (Gomer the House Guest): Gomer has a bet with him that he can't catch a trout in a pool. When Birdie is excited he sounds just like a Jaybird. *'Blackie' (Mr. McBeevee): Opie's invisible horse pet. *'Bobby Dribble' (The Case of the Punch in the Nose) He married Emma Lars even though someone thought he hated her in grammar school. *'Bruce Newdale' (Opie's Newspaper): Was chased by Karen Faulker when she fell at Elm St. park. *'Bunny Caldwell' (Andy's Vacation): Gomer gave her a parking ticket. She calls Andy to verify it is for real. *'Buzz Jenkins' (Man in a Hurry): Chicken thief. C *'Carter French' (Andy Saves Gomer, The Big House): Works at the fire house and is having a boiled dinner and Cribbage (in Andy Saves Gomer). Also reports seeing two men who are suspected of being partners of the two prisoners (in The Big House). Not to be confused with Carter French, a friend of Opie. *'Cecil Gurney' (Ernest T. Bass Joins the Army): A friend of Andy. He apparently has two sets of false teeth and won't admit it. *'Charlie Deveraux': husband of Mrs. Deveraux. Barney says he isn't good-looking *'Charlie Eavers' (One-Punch Opie): A friend of Andy's who rented his house on Grove St. *'Charlie Phelps' (Barney's Sidecar): A local painter/artist in town who copies the Sheriff's logo onto Barney's new motorcycle. *'Charlie Varney' (Hot Rod Otis): Otis sells his car to Charlie *'Charlotte '(Opie's Charity) : Opie's first mentioned "Girlfriend" who's family was a little down on their luck and who Opie saves his allowance to buy a coat for her as her old coat is worn and threadbare *'Clark Cooper' (Aunt Bee's Invisible Beau): Clara's boyfriend of 5 years *'Clint' (Three Wishes for Opie) : Works at the post office. *'Cornelia' (The Cow Thief): Tate Fletcher's wife. *'Craig Fulton' (Opie's Job): Floyd has trouble with his hair *'Claude Beamon, Sr.' (The Family Visit): 4 generations, all going to church together *'Claude Beamon, Jr.' (The Family Visit): 4 generations, all going to church together *'Claudette Beamon' (The Family Visit): 4 generations, all going to church together *'Plain Claude Beamon' (The Family Visit): 4 generations, all going to church together. He's got the Beamon overbite. D *'Dale Buckley' (Citizen's Arrest): Former sheriff of Mayberry. *'Doc Andrews' (Aunt Bee's Medicine Man): Aunt Bee's Doctor, says we all aren't spring chickens anymore. *'Doc Caruthers' (The New Doctor): Barney mentions "Old Doc Caruthers". In Barney and the Choir, Barney also stops by Doc Caruthers to check on his throat. *'Doc Green' (The New Doctor): Barney mentions the past doctor. *'Doc Harvey' (Barney's Physical): Asa gets the stretcher from Doc Harvey. *'Doc Mackenzie' (The New Doctor): Barney mentions the past doctor. *'Doc Winters' (Quiet Sam): Lily Becker's doctor who is out of town when she goes into labor. *'Doug Palmer' (The Merchant of Mayberry): Bert Miller asked Katherine Palmer about him. Doug Palmer was also mentioned in Wedding Bells for Aunt Bee. *'Dick Riniker' (The Shoplifters): Wears a toupee. *'Dixie Belle Edwards' (Otis Sues the County): Went bear hunting with Mary Pleasant at Great Dismal Swamp. *'DeVereauxs' (Floyd the Gay Deceiver): Their home was used by Andy and Floyd to fool Madelyn Grayson. E *'Ed Crumbpacker' (Barney Runs for Sheriff): Ed goes hunting with Andy once a year. *'Edgar' (The Cow Thief): Works at the newspaper. *'Edgar or Cousin Edgar' (Andy and Opie Housekeepers) Aunt Bee visits her sick cousin in Mt. Pilot. *'Edna Folk '(Class Reunion) Someone Andy went to school with. *'Earl Pike' (Opie's Fortune): Bought his 57 year old son a new car for his birthday. *'Ed' (The Bookie Barber): Ed is a friend of Floyd's. *'Edie Larson': (Stranger in Town): Joe Larson's mother. *'Effie Bartlett': (Mayberry Goes Hollywood): Her TV "picture tube went on the blink" and had to have Orville Monroe who repairs TV's when business is slow at the Funeral Parlor repair her set in order for her to watch wrestling.Because "You know how she gets when she misses her wrestling" *'Eleanor Shroder': (Goober Takes a Car Apart): She calls Aunt Bee with the "strangest story". *'Ernie Walker '(The Cow Thief): Owns a store across from the courthouse. *'Ethel' (Opie's Job): Someone kept calling the Courthouse looking for her. *'Emma Lars' (The Case of the Punch in the Nose): Married Bobby Dribble even though she hated him in grammar school. F *'Fletch Roberts' (Malcolm at the Crossroads) Works at the depot; needs a bookkeeper. *The Forps '(Barney's Bloodhound) Barney is held hostage in their cabin. *'Frank (Multiple episodes) Works at the diner with Juanita. Presumably has a high pitched voice for a male because Barney continuously mistakes Frank for Juanita. *'Freeburger' (Citizen's Arrest) Sewer Inspector who once arrested Barney's dad. *'Fred Mason' (Barney and the Choir) Was unable to sing in the choir because he worked nights and couldn't make practice. *'Fred Paley' (Citizen's Arrest) Former sheriff of Mayberry. G *'Gilley Parker' (Wedding Bells for Aunt Bee): Plays poker, but says he is at choir practice. *'George Pershing' ( Barney's Sidecar) *'Gordon Bellfield' (Mayberry Goes Hollywood): Barney tells a story to Andy while they clean the jail cells to prepare for the visit of Mr. Harmon the Hollywood producer to tour Mayberry about Gordon taking a guided bus tour to actor Gary Cooper's house. *'Gayle Edwards': Clara Edwards' son H *'Halcyon Loretta Winslow '(''The Darling Baby): Barney could have gotten engaged to her but he thought she was ugly. She may be the daughter of Hog Winslow and sister of Hogette Winslow. *'Hannah Lou Smith''' (Ernest T. Bass Joins the Army): Ernest T. Bass broke windows in her greenhouse. *'Harley': (Andy's Vacation) Harley tells Andy on the telephone that he has dammed up "Snake Skin Creek". *'Harry Blake' (Howard the Comedian) President of the Elks Lodge. *'Harper family' (Opie's Job): Otis got drunk and drove his car through the Harper's rose garden. *'Harvey Willick' (The Farmer Takes a Wife): Harvey runs a shoe store and needed a clerk. *'Henry Choate' (Barney's Bloodhound): Barney said he acquired Blue from him. *'Herb Crowley' (Andy Forecloses): Has old porch furniture to sell in the rummage sale. *'Herb Mason' (Goodbye, Sheriff Taylor): Andy's friend from Raleigh, who calls and offers him a detective job. *'Hog Winslow' (My Fair Ernest T. Bass): Father of Hogette Winslow. *'Hogette Winslow' (My Fair Ernest T. Bass): Hog Winslow's daughter, whose name is apparently French. Ernest T. accidentally hit her in the head with a rock. A taxidermist sewed up the wound. *'Hoadie Snitch' (Opie and the Bully): Andy's childhood bully. *'Hubacher brothers' * Hugo Hauptfleisch - (Andy's Vacation) An old German soldier that Barney admires. Barney also got some information on how to shine shoes properly from him. J *'James Arthur Beaslo' (Andy's Rival): Runs the butcher shop; likes Lydia Crosswaithe. *'James Macefield' (The Rumor): He found three of Lillian's "vulcanized" meatballs in his mackinaw pocket, after the Naylors' anniversary party. *'Jarvis Eldridge (Class Reunion): A classmate of Andy and Barney’s they saw in the “Cutlass”.' *'Jelsic Sturm' (Ernest T. Bass Joins the Army): An acquaintance of Ernest T. Bass up in the mountains. *'Jesse Pearson '(Andy and Opie's Pal): Owner of Pearson's Sweet Shop; accused of running a fixed peppermint box. *'Jim Stevens' (The Merchant of Mayberry): He has a department store in Mt. Pilot and owes Andy a favor. *'Jim Summers' (Irresistible Andy): Owns a meat market. *'Joe Larson': (Stranger in Town) Was in the army with Ed Sawyer. *'John Judson Bailey' (Bailey's Bad Boy): Ronald Bailey's father and rich very and powerful. *'Johnson‘s' (Barney's First Car) A family that owns one of the nicest farms in the county *'Jonas Conway ('Opie's Charity): '''Local farmer who raises prize-winning pigs *Juanita Beasley: Barney's secret girlfriend that works at the Bluebird Diner. K *'''Karen Faulker (Opie's Newspaper): Fell down and hurt her knee at the Elm St. park. *'Katherine Palmer' (Opie's Rival): She is a friend of Aunt Bee L *'Laura Lee Hobbs' (A Black Day for Mayberry) Works at the dime store. *'Leonard Blush': Has a radio show out of Mt. Pilot. Voiced by Howard Morris who played Ernest T. Bass. *'Leonard brothers' (Opie's Job): One of the brothers got mad at the other and set his car on fire. *'Lily Becker' (Quiet Sam): Sam Becker's wife and the mother of Andy Becker *'Lemley Gilbert' (Opie's Fortune) His sister is Phoebe Gilbert. *'Lorraine and Howard Feltcher' (Opie's Fortune) According to "Mayberry After Midnight", they are getting a divorce. Lorraine apparently drinks too much. *'Louise Palmer' (The Sermon for Today and Bargain Day) : She lends her sewing machine to Aunt Bee. Later Aunt Bee says she may know someone who can fix the freezer. M *'Mabel Stoner' (The Bed Jacket): Mayor Roy Stoner's wife *'Martha Hendricks' (Aunt Bee's Invisible Beau): Married to Mr. Hendricks *'Mary Pleasant' (Otis Sues the County): Notary at the bank. Went black bear hunting with Dixie Belle Edwards at Great Dismal Swamp. *'Matt Merlis' (Barney Mends a Broken Heart): A friend of Opie's *'Maude and Cora Mendelbright': (Man in a Hurry): Sisters who visit by phone for several hours on Sundays. Cora lives in Mt. Pilot and Maude in Mayberry. Both sisters are in their 80’s. *'Merrill' (Bargain Day): Andy is talking to Merrill about a sign that wouldn't stay up when he hears dogs barking and looks out the window to see Aunt Bee and Opie with a red wagon full of thawing meat from their broken freezer. *'Maya Lambert': (Opie's Newspaper) Played a raindrop in the school play. *'Melinda Kiefer' (The Perfect Female): She was from Detroit. Barney Fife once set up a blind date for Andy Taylor with her, but Andy didn't like her because she had fat knees and talked a lot. *'Melvin' (The Rumor) Has signs for privacy that read Quarantine, saying he has cholera, yellow fever and the bubonic plague. *'Melva Lawson' The Late Wife of (Floyd Lawson) the Barber *'Merlin Bracey' (Ernest T. Bass Joins the Army): See's Ernest T. throwing a rock near Mrs. Mingus' house. *'Millie Fulton' (Opie's Job): Her husband is Craig. She hit him across the head with a broom handle one night when he was sneaking in. *'Millie Parsons' (Those Gossipin' Men): Was a brunette and now has "blonde tips straight from a bottle." *'Milo brothers' (Barney's Sidecar) Veterans that Andy said the motorcycle belonged too. *'Mrs. Armbruster' (The Pageant) Works at the library and is a little bitty woman. *'Miss Burton' (The Shoplifters) Sweet woman who never complains. Has a husband named Sam who drinks heavily. *'Miss Cleta' (The Rumor) Andy says she has a pretty black oilcloth coat *'Mrs. Farley' (A Deal Is a Deal): Barney goes to her home to get a cat out of tree. *'Mrs. Jason' (Opie and His Merry Men): Fruit and vegetable bin was raided *'Miss Johnson' (The Mayberry Band): *'Miss Kelsey' (The Bank Job): Is away to Mt. Pilot. Barney takes in her laundry. *'Mrs. Mason' (The Great Filling Station Robbery): She develops film down at the drug store. *'Mr. McGinnis' (The Rivals): Has an apple tree to climb. *'Miss Mingus' (Ernest T. Bass Joins the Army): Ernest T. Bass broke a street light in front of her house. *'Miss Moddler' (Briscoe Declares for Aunt Bee): A neighbor of the Taylors' *'Miss Racine' (The Family Visit): Aunt Nora makes Andy talk to her on the phone. She drives a bakery truck. *'Miss Snyder' (Opie the Birdman): Owns a cat that Andy thinks killed the bird that Opie actually killed. *'Mr. Crenshaw' (Opie's Job): Billy Crenshaw's father who is sick *'Mrs. Crutay' (Andy's Vacation): Her cat Queeny is stuck up a tree. *'Mr. Edingers' (Mr. McBeevee): Owns a Mr. Edingers Carpenter Shop that Andy things the hatchet may have come from. *'Mr. Johnson' (The Pickle Story): He is Clara Johnson's deceased husband. *'Mr. Malony' (Sheriff Barney): He was the sheriff of Greendale. *'Mr. McMillan' (Andy's Rich Girlfriend): He is Peggy McMillan's father, very wealthy, and owns R&M Grain Elevators in Raleigh. *'Mr. Perkins' (A Date for Gomer): Barney doesn't want to stand in a stag line with him and teenage boys. *'Mrs. Boliver' (Danny Meets Andy Griffith) She stepped on Wilfred, Opie's turtle, and killed it. *'Mrs. Pervis' (The Rivals): Called the office to say her cat was on the roof *'Mrs. Porter' (Opie and His Merry Men): Had a whole ham stolen *Mrs. Pruitt (Opie and His Merry Men): Had half a turkey missing *'Mr. Snyder' (Opie the Birdman): A handyman *'Mr. Stoner' (The Loaded Goat) Mayor Roy Stoner's brother. Mayor Stoner promised him that the new underpass would run by his gas station. *'Mr. Twyford' (Andy's Rival): A school board member *'Mrs. Cox' (The Bookie Barber): Mrs. Cox is Opie's second grade teacher *'Mrs. Deveraux' (Ernest T. Bass Joins the Army): Barney says “she is as ugly as homemade soap”. *'Mrs. Fletcher '(The Big House) Pete Dooley splashed mud on her with his truck. *'Mrs. MacKnight' (Ernest T. Bass Joins the Army): Andy mentions she's recently lost a lot of weight. *'Miss Peterson' (High Noon in Mayberry) Has a cat named Fluffy stuck on her roof. Fluffy has kittens. *'Mrs. Peters' (Opie's Job): She calls Mr. Doakes to order some food. *'Mrs. Purdy' (Bailey's Bad Boy): Opie broke her window with a rock. *'Mrs. Pyle' (The Sermon for Today): Goober's mother and Gomer's aunt *'Mrs. Tucker' (The Pickle Story): She is Reverend Tucker's wife and entered pickles into the contest. *'Mrs. Vickers' (The Loaded Goat) An elderly lady who thinks the blasting of the new underpass is coming from Union soldiers. *'Mrs. Von Roder' (Opie Loves Helen): The beast of the 4th floor. *'Mrs. Webster' (Quiet Sam): Taught a biology class that Andy flunked. *'Ms. Magruder' (The Bank Job) Barney poses as Ms. Magruder's cousin. *'Myra Kountze' (The Shoplifters): She works at the lingerie shop. Barney has a story about her, but never gets around to telling Andy about it. N *'Nat Pike' (Quiet Sam): Opie's 4 year old friend who claims a penny hit by lightning is worth 6 cents *'Nathan Tibbs' (A Plaque for Mayberry) A revolutionary war hero. *'Nelvin ' (The Rumor): Andy talked to Nelvin on the phone. He had put up disease signs on his property to scare away peddlers. Andy said: "Now take down them disease signs, Nelvin." O *'Oliver Gossage' (My Fair Ernest T. Bass): Andy's cousin from Raleigh. Ernest T. Bass posed as him. *'Oscar Skinner' (Cousin Virgil): Otis tried to get a job from him at the feed store. P *'Pete Dooley' (The Big House): His truck splashed mud on Mrs.Fletcher *'Phoebe Gilbert '(Opie's Fortune) Barney took out Phoebe once, to "Blue View" restaurant. She has a sister named Limley Gilbert who works at the beauty shop. *'Purcell Branch' (Citizen's Arrest): Tyler Branch's father. He was arrested for disturbing the peace. R *'Ralph Baker' (Barney's Replacement) Andy's friend in the State Attorney's office. *'Ralph Pritchard' (Barney and the Choir) Was the original tenor in the choir, but with a new job had to quit. *'Racine' (The Family Visit) Ollie and Nora's friend in Lake Charles, Lousiana *'Red Aiken' (Opie's Fortune):Wedding announcement was in the Mayberry After Midnight paper. *'Reverend Aiken' (Alcohol and Old Lace) Andy mentions deputizing him to help snuff out moon-shining. *'Reverend Dargood' (The Pageant) Directed Aunt Bee's childhood play "The Little Princess". *'Rhoda Apple' (Opie's Fortune) Is getting married. *'Richie Ferarra' (Ernest T. Bass Joins the Army): He owns a hardware store. Ernest T. Bass broke some of his windows. *'Rick Jackson' (Barney and the Choir) Became a tenor after his tonsils and adenoids were removed but still had a foghorn voice. *'Robert and William Buntley' (Stranger in Town): Twins of Mrs. Buntley. *'Ms Rodenbach' (Opie and the Spoiled Kid) Was nearly run over by Arnold Winkler on his new bicycle. *'Rose Blake' (Those Gossipin' Men): Went to Raleigh for new teeth. *Rotten Ray Ancrum - Set the town on fire in 1870. Owns Ancrum Charcoal Co. S * Sam Becker - a farmer who lives in "The Old Birch Place" Andy delivered his wife's baby named Andy. * Sam Allen (The Inspector) '''Andy’s friend and state inspector who usually visits the Mayberry jail. Andy and Sam go fishing and frog gigging on Sam’s visits. * '''Sam Burton (The Shoplifters) Is married to Mrs. Burton. Drinks heavily. * Sam Eppley (The Cannon) owns a motorcycle. *'Sheriff Patterson' (Return to Mayberry) Replaced Andy as sheriff when he left for Ohio. *'Sheriff Pinkley' (Citizen's Arrest) Andy replaced him as sheriff. *'Stuart Simmons' (The Bookie Barber) Andy goes to see him in Triplett, NC. *'Sarah': Phone Operator for Mayberry T *'Tex Ritter' (The Pageant) Mentioned by Barney Fife. *'The Wilsons' (Andy Forecloses): Have a new lawnmower, so their old one could go to the rummage sale. *'Tilly' (Barney's Sidecar): Mrs. Beggs sister with unusually long teeth. *'Tom Biggers' (The Farmer Takes a Wife): He was a realtor. *'Tommy Griff' (Andy Saves Gomer): Opie's friend who has a newly paved driveway. *'Tracy Rupert': Carved his initials into the city's cannon. *'Tyla Lee' (Prisoner of Love): Andy tells the story of how Tyla met her husband. They live in a little yellow house just up from the courthouse. *'Tyler Branch' (Citizen's Arrest): Purcell Branch's son. U * Uncle Nat (The Loaded Goat): Otis (who is drunk) mistakes the goat for his uncle. V *'Vicky Harms' (The Rivals) Use to sip out all the syrup from Barney's sno-cones. *'Virginia Lee' (The Pageant) She is Floyd's niece and he tried to bribe Andy into her winning. *'Viola McConker': Gomer saw her walking down to her barn to have a pinch of snuff. *'Viola Slat' (Ernest T. Bass Joins the Army): Barney doesn't like her; says she is a gossip *'Virgil Hodge' (The Jinx): Barney said he was jinxed. *'Virgina Beasley and Early Gilley' (Opie's Fortune): An engaged couple W *'Wadey Huff' (The Cow Thief) A farmer who, like Tate Fletcher, has his cows stolen. *'Wayne Devereaux' (Wedding Bells for Aunt Bee): Keeps a picture of Myrna Loy in his pocket. *'Wendall' (The Mayberry Band) *'Widow Bradshaw' (Malcolm at the Crossroads): Ernest T. Bass didn't like her *'Widow Saunders' (Opie's Newspaper): Fred Henry claimed that she was dating a dish towel salesman from Raleigh. He took her to the Half-Moon Roadhouse, where they sat on the same side of the booth and ate New York cut steaks. *'Wilbur Hennessey' (Stranger in Town): Got drunk and fell out of room 209 *'Wilton Blair' (Barney's Physical): Barney met Thelma Lou at his funeral in 1960. *'Wilson' (Ellie Comes to Town) A lawsuit mentioned: Wilson vs. Thorpe's Pharmacy. Category:The Andy Griffith Show Characters Category:Lists